This invention relates in general to under garments. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for an under garment that can, for example, be worn by a woman having a need to have her breast area completely exposed for easy access thereto, such as to facilitate breast feeding.
There is a need among breast feeding women for an under garment that will expose the breast to facilitate nursing a baby without having to disrobe or partially disrobe. A variety of outer garments are available that are specifically designed for breast feeding women. However, these outer garments tend to be either costly, limited in style and selection, or both. Furthermore, many women find it inconvenient to purchase a whole new wardrobe of shirts, blouses, dresses, and upper garments that are designed specifically for breast feeding.
Prior art approaches to breast feeding garments are typically characterized by either (1) a garment featuring slits or vents for selective exposure of the breast or (2) a garment featuring patches, flaps, or connecting elements (such as buttons) that interconnect the garment in such a way that the breast is normally covered, and a flap can be lifted or shifted that would allow the breast or bra to be exposed. However, garments having slits usually require either cumbersome adjustment of clothing, the breast, or both. Also, a slit does not lend itself to any type of form fitting design, but rather is usually incorporated into an A-line type loose garment. Patches and flaps are also cumbersome, obvious, and often require manipulation of the connecting elements for exposure of the breast.
One earlier proposal for a nursing garment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,763 to Grate, which issued on Jun. 17, 1969. This patent discloses a garment that simulates a slip under garment. The openings to expose the breast are closed or opened by means of a slide fastener construction. Although this garment can be worn as an under garment, it is disadvantageous to a woman in need of quick access to her breast because the slide fastener construction creates the need for further manipulation of her breast feeding apparel, making the process difficult for her and causing delay in feeding the hungry baby. Another proposal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,725 to Witczak, which issued on Oct. 31, 1995. In this patent, the openings to expose the breast are closed or opened by means of a male/female snap construction. Like the Grate patent, this garment also has the disadvantage of requiring a more extensive process of preparing the breast to feed the sometimes impatient baby. Proposals disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,813 to Booze, which issued on Feb. 2, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,743 to Whitcraft, which issued on Jun. 24, 1980, both consist of openings to expose the breast, yet include cover panels that make them cumbersome and bulky to be worn as an under garment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,398 to Knapp, which issued on Mar. 26, 2002, discloses a brassiere garment consisting of nursing holes, but not offering coverage for the upper torso area below the breasts. Another prior art approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,086 to Eggen, which issued on Mar. 18, 1997. The Eggen patent discloses an under garment with a pair of openings therein through which the nursing mother's breast will protrude. However, the disadvantage to this garment is that it is attached to a vest that includes a pair of flaps designed to be a sleeping gown for a nursing woman. Not only does this garment require the manipulation of flaps to retrieve the breast, but this garment also could not be used as an under garment. Another disadvantage of the prior art affects the woman who is returning to work and does not desire to wear nursing clothes during the day. For the breast feeding woman who pumps her breasts during the day, a nursing garment is not practical. She will usually wear certain office attire or wardrobe suitable to her profession. Yet, there is a need to have coverage and protection during the times of breast pumping. The prior art does not offer her a solution. What is needed, therefore, is an under garment that will offer a woman coverage when she is pumping, yet leaves her breasts uncovered for easy access to make the pumping process more comfortable and easy. None of the above-mentioned prior art garments leave the breast completely exposed with no flaps, fasteners, or slits to contend with and, at the same time, is close fitting, lightweight, constructed with a low neck line, and can be worn under virtually any other garment to offer coverage of the desired body parts, yet provide easy access to the breast. What is also needed is a garment that is free from any type of obstructive covering over the breast or bra to make access to the breast quick and easy by allowing the breast or bra to remain completely exposed. Ideally, this garment would provide coverage for the section of the torso she does not desire to be exposed and also offer the woman protection from drafts or exposure.